


Day 4

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles<br/>Bond knows a good dancer when he sees one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4

Bond’s seen plenty of dancers undercover. Lord knows he’s shagged a lot of them. He recognises their strength, poise and grace. He notices the meaning in every movement they make, every step deliberate, every head tilt made with tight purpose.

To any untrained eye, his quartermaster would seem the opposite. His limbs are gangly and his posture is never admirable. But James knows the nature of a dancer and can see it in Q. His sharp finger movements are determined and well-practised. His facial expressions tell a precise story. Bond knows dancers, and Q’s the most beautiful he’s ever seen.


End file.
